


The Truck [Art]

by Kaleran



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット | Les Misérables: Shoujo Cosette (Anime)
Genre: Children, Illustration, Other, everyone is tiny, everything is happy and nothing hurts, tiny!Eponine, tiny!cosette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/pseuds/Kaleran
Summary: Prompt: Cosette and Éponine being kids together.The moment they first meet, plus bonus Azelma because the musical forgot her.





	The Truck [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liberte_Egalite_Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/gifts).



> Sorry for the misleading wordcount- I had to quote Hugo and we all know how much he likes his words :p Also, tagged the anime here because if you're looking for Éponine and Cosette being cute together as kids there's like a bunch of episodes of that there :D
> 
> I wanted to work more on this but I have been prevented by Technology Gods and I'll be taking my computer to the computer doctor soon, but maybe I'll reupload when this has shadows and added ground texture and fun stuff like that! Really bummed I literally cannot do all the things I planned for this. :/

[[original](http://kaleran.deviantart.com/art/Les-Mis-Summer-Hols-2017-exchange-697096072?ga_submit_new=10%3A1501999792&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)] 

 

_"The two children, who were dressed prettily and with some elegance, were radiant with pleasure; one would have said that they were two roses amid old iron; their eyes were a triumph; their fresh cheeks were full of laughter. One had chestnut hair; the other, brown. Their innocent faces were two delighted surprises; a blossoming shrub which grew near wafted to the passers-by perfumes which seemed to emanate from them; the child of eighteen months displayed her pretty little bare stomach with the chaste indecency of childhood. Above and around these two delicate heads, all made of happiness and steeped in light, the gigantic fore-carriage, black with rust, almost terrible, all entangled in curves and wild angles, rose in a vault, like the entrance of a cavern. A few paces apart, crouching down upon the threshold of the hostelry, the mother, not a very prepossessing woman, by the way, though touching at that moment, was swinging the two children by means of a long cord, watching them carefully, for fear of accidents, with that animal and celestial expression which is peculiar to maternity. At every backward and forward swing the hideous links emitted a strident sound, which resembled a cry of rage; the little girls were in ecstasies; the setting sun mingled in this joy, and nothing could be more charming than this caprice of chance which had made of a chain of Titans the swing of cherubim._

_[...]_

_A woman stood before her, a few paces distant. This woman also had a child, which she carried in her arms. She was carrying, in addition, a large carpet-bag, which seemed very heavy. This woman's child was one of the most divine creatures that it is possible to behold. lt was a girl, two or three years of age. She could have entered into competition with the two other little ones, so far as the coquetry of her dress was concerned; she wore a cap of fine linen, ribbons on her bodice, and Valenciennes lace on her cap. The folds of her skirt were raised so as to permit a view of her white, firm, and dimpled leg. She was admirably rosy and healthy. The little beauty inspired a desire to take a bite from the apples of her cheeks. Of her eyes nothing could be known, except that they must be very large, and that they had magnificent lashes. She was asleep._

_[...]_

_At this word she bestowed on her daughter a passionate kiss, which woke her. The child opened her eyes, great blue eyes like her mother's, and looked at--what? Nothing; with that serious and sometimes severe air of little children, which is a mystery of their luminous innocence in the presence of our twilight of virtue. One would say that they feel themselves to be angels, and that they know us to be men. Then the child began to laugh; and although the mother held fast to her, she slipped to the ground with the unconquerable energy of a little being which wished to run. All at once she caught sight of the two others in the swing, stopped short, and put out her tongue, in sign of admiration. Mother Thénardier_

_released her daughters, made them descend from the swing, and said:--_

_"Now amuse yourselves, all three of you."_

_Children become acquainted quickly at that age, and at the expiration of a minute the little Thénardiers were playing with the new-comer at making holes in the ground, which was an immense pleasure."_

 

-Volume 1, Book 4, Chapter 1


End file.
